


Everybody loves the things you do

by Chengyaaan



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angels, Fallen Angels, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chengyaaan/pseuds/Chengyaaan
Summary: "They're beautiful,"Seungyoun said as he stared at Wooseok's wings. The other smiled smugly, flapping his white wings in pride.But then he remembers the pair of jagged scars on the others back.And even now, he could see the sadness in Seungyoun's eyes."You must've done something horrible to lose yours."
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

_ In the beginning, God created both heaven and earth. _

_ But before the world was made, God created spiritual beings who were to inhabit His heaven.  _

_ Angels, holy ones that were made to serve Him, were created as a countless host of myriads, heavenly bodies made perfect with no flaw or sin. _

_ They roamed heaven in peace and harmony, fulfilling their duties in praising God. _

  
  
  


Wooseok watched as the sunlight coming from his bedroom window washed over his wings.

It had been six years since they grew on Wooseok’s back. 

He was sixteen back then. The ripe age for baptism.

After emerging from the holy water, a piercing white light illuminated from within him. A comforting warmth enveloped him, and an overwhelming sense of gratefulness poured out of Wooseok as he stretched his white wings out. 

Wooseok remembered when Father Dongwook and Yohan first laid their eyes unto them. Their faces first filled with confusion, and then Yohan wept. 

Wooseok, still to this day, does not know why all those tears flowed out of his friend’s eyes. Whenever he tried to bring up the topic, Yohan would only simply say that it was because he felt God’s holy presence then.    
Father Dongwook confessed that he did not know how Wooseok developed them when asked by the young child. His only guess was that it was because of the baptism.

Wooseok looked at his wings. They were pure white. Long and soft feather arching high above his head. 

You see, Wooseok was a half angel. 

He did not know which of his parents bore the celestial blood, because he had never met them.

It was Father Dongwook and Yohan that took care of him, and though Yohan continued to look the same all these years, Wooseok still sees him as someone he trusts.

“Hyung, Father Dongwook is calling for yo-” 

Wooseok quickly withdrew his wings. 

It was only one of his dongsaengs, Hyeongjun, but still, he made a promise with the Father.

The younger pouted, walking across the room to sit beside Wooseok. 

“I wonder when my wings will come,” whispered the younger, touching Wooseok’s wings.

As Wooseok grew up with the Father and Yohan, more and more half angels joined them.

One of them was Hyeongjun. 

The boys were all so excited when they saw Wooseok after his baptism. They couldn’t wait until their time came where they too will have wings but, as one by one, they turned sixteen and received the holy baptism, nothing happened.

Minhee, Junho and Eunsang were disappointed but not overly affected by this. They had faith and trust that God will give them their wings in His own time. 

Hyeongjun, however, was very upset. Why was it only Wooseok-hyung that grew wings? He often asked in his prayers. It wasn’t fair.

Wooseok knew that the younger had no ill feelings towards him, but he couldn’t hide the guilt he felt whenever the younger would enviously look at his wings.

At first, Wooseok thought they were a blessing, but Father Dongwook made him promise to never allow people outside of their family know about them.

“All in God’s plan little one,” Wooseok softly said to the younger.

Hyeongjun sighed before nodding with a small smile. 

They all gathered together to bid their goodbyes to the Father. Many times had the Father left, to where they do not know, but it had always been like that since Wooseok was young.

Wooseok watched as Yohan hugged the older in farewell. 

The two had not aged a single day since he can remember. Even now that Wooseok is twenty-four, Father Dongwook remained looking thirty-eight. And Yohan remains forever twenty-one.

He knows that the two were not mere men of the world. When he was younger he often thought that they were his guardian angels, but having grown with them, Wooseok could now only see them as family. The other boys too, had become part of their family.

“Can I come grocery shopping with you two, Yohan-hyung?” Dohyon, their youngest, asked an hour after the Father left. Yohan and Wooseok were getting ready to go buy groceries. 

“Sorry Dohyon-ah, but I heard that there has been trouble around town lately.” Yohan said as he put his shoes on. “It’d be best for you guys to stay inside for now until it dies down.”

Apparently thefts and other sort of crimes have begun arising in their small town. Yohan was certain that it was the works of the devil, and so he wanted to limit the children’s exposure from it. Yohan had even suggested for Wooseok to stay at home, but Wooseok reminds him of the rule of their household to never leave the house alone. And so the two of them headed out. Yohan planned to quickly buy all the necessary items and foods and head home straight after.

Wooseok was walking beside Yohan as he took in the beauty of the world. The happy smiles in the faces of little children as their parents treated them with sweets. The way a small pup would wiggle its tail as it walked with its owner. Wooseok always felt so grateful for God’s divine kindness whenever he saw goodness in this world. So thankful that God continues to outpour his abundant blessings unto all of them. 

He was too enthralled with all the happiness he was seeing that he did not see the man that was walking past him.

“Oh, I’m so sorr-” 

Wooseok’s words stopped short as he looked at the tall man he had accidentally bumped into. At first, the man looked normal. He was wearing a maroon beanie and a grey distressed sweater, a loose fitting black pants and some old black converse. 

But that was not what Wooseok first saw. The very first thing he noticed was the shock in the other’s sharp eyes, then Wooseok blinked and it was gone. Instead a small shiver ran down his spine as he sensed the darkness that surrounded the tall man.

“Wooseok, let’s go,” Yohan whispered as he grabbed his hand. “Quickly.”

The man looked at Yohan with cold eyes, before turning and walking away. Phone to ear as he continued talking to whoever it was on the other line.   
Yohan tugged Wooseok in a quick paced walk. The urgency was clear in every step he took.

“Is he…" Wooseok hesitated. "Is he the one sent by the devil?” he asked, trying to catch up with the other's longer steps.

“Hmm?” Yohan hummed as his eyes looked around in full alert.

“The guy,” Wooseok clarified. “He definitely has darkness following him.”

Yohan bit his bottom lip. “No, I don’t think he’s the one causing all the trouble.”

They continued walking, they were almost by the store entrance.

“But we can never be too careful, so let's make sure to keep our distance away from him. Okay?”


	2. Chapter 2

_ Due to the countless number of angels created by God, many of them remained nameless, though some were known even by man, _

_ One was Michael, the holy fighter, the General in God’s army. _

_ One was Raphael, leader of the Virtues, God’s healing force. _

_ One was Daniel, the seventh watcher of God. _

_ One was Gabriel, God’s primary messenger. _

_ One was Lucifer, the light bearer, and the shining morning star. _

  
  
  


Satan was working hard.

Through the last two weeks, the prevalence of crime doubled around Wooseok’s town. Just last night, the news of the third murder was reported, though this time the scene was only a few blocks away from their home. 

Yohan had forbidden anyone from leaving their front door, as well as inviting anyone unknown in. The children found Yohan’s caution excessive, while Wooseok followed his order, remembering the man he had bumped into two weeks ago. 

Wooseok kept wondering if he was the one behind all these heinous crimes. Yohan certainly did not think so, but Wooseok could sense deep in his bones that he was somehow connected to the reason why such evil was spreading all over their town. 

"Hyung, can't we just have a walk at the park?" Dohyon asked, dropping the book that he wasn't even reading. "We've been cooped up in this house for almost a fortnight already, I've forgotten what breathing in fresh air felt like."

Yohan sighed for the nth time. 

"I told you already, Dohyon. It's too dangerous to be outside right now," Yohan said, putting his shoes on. 

"Then why are you getting ready to go out, hyung?" Dohyon asked, watching the older wear his coat. 

"I won't be too long, I just need to-"

"Wait, you're going out on your own?" Wooseok interrupted, feeling nervous.

"You don't need to worry about me, I'll be meeting Father Dongwook," Yohan explained. "You guys just need to worry more about yourselves."

The kids and Wooseok tried to persuade Yohan to bring at least one other person with him, but the man would not relent. 

"I'm telling you guys, I can look after myself," Yohan said as he walked through their front door. "And remember what I always say, don't ever let any stranger come inside the house, alright?"

They all nodded, waving to the other as Wooseok locked the door. Once Yohan walked out of sight, the younger kids went back to what they were doing before, whilst Wooseok kept looking out the window. A minute went by before he finally walked away to his room, where he looked over his small collection of books, hoping to find interest in rereading one of them. 

Wooseok must've fallen asleep while he was reading because he was woken up by a scream. Wooseok sat up straight in bed, eyes wide open in alert as he looked around his room. He quickly ran out to the living room, searching for the younger ones only to find them glued to the window. 

"Junho-ah? Minhee-ah? What's going on? Who was screaming?" Wooseok asked, making sure that all of the kids were there with him. 

"Don't know hyung, someone outside I think?" Junho answered, sounding confused as well. 

Another scream was heard, and Wooseok pushed his way towards the windows to see what was going on outside.

From their window, they could not see anything out of the ordinary. But the sun was setting and soon the streets were going to be covered in darkness. 

"I'm scared, hyung," Hyeongjun whispered next to him. The boy was facing away from the window, not daring to look out. He was only there so that he could hold on to Wooseok's sleeves. 

"It's okay you guys, we're going to be alrig-

"Help! Please help me!"

They all turned to find a young boy, roughly around Hyeongjun's age, running across the street.

"Please someone help me! Please!" 

His voice was getting hoarse from all the screaming, his left hand holding his right shoulder as though he was injured.

Wooseok's first instinct was to reach out and help. The boy was clearly terrified and in grave dance, and it was in Wooseok's blood to help those in need. 

But whoever or whatever the boy was running from must be close. And he could not risk putting the others in danger just to save this one person. 

"Please! Anyone? Oh God, please help me!"

The boy's pace was slowing down as he looked around for an escape. 

Hyeongjun moved closer beside Wooseok, looking at his hyung with wide eyes. "Hyung, what do we do?" he asked. 

"We should help him, hyung," Minhee suggested.

Wooseok bit his lip as he looked back out the window, making eye contact with the boy. 

He could see the desperation and fear from the boy's eyes and also hope as he realised that there were people who could hear his cries.

The boy gasped and turned towards their house.

"Please! Someone is chasing me! Please save me!" 

He finally made it to their door, banging and screaming for them to save him. 

"Hyung," Eunsang whispered, looking very afraid. 

Minhee and Junho were already by the door, looking at Wooseok for direction.

Wooseok looked back out, the boy kept banging on their door as he whipped his head back behind him. 

"Please! Oh please! Have mercy!"

Then suddenly a silhouette from afar came into view and Wooseok squinted, trying to see who it was. 

The boy's banging became more frantic, and his scream more ear piercing as the person walked closer towards his direction.

Hyeongjun was crying beside him, and Wooseok did not know what to do. His heart was racing as he considered his options. 

Opening the door and letting the boy in would surely invite danger into their lives, the man that is chasing him was right outside and would probably not let a door stop him from getting to the boy. 

But letting the boy be captured, or worse, hurt right in front of their door was also despicable and purely wrong in Wooseok's mind. 

Wooseok turned to look at the form now only a hundred metres away from them, a cold chill running Wooseok's spine as he recognised the man. 

His sweater was gone only to reveal pale and ink marked skin. Converse shoes missing as he walked barefoot. Black hair flowing, now no longer hidden in a beanie. 

With his sharp eyes trained on the boy, features set on a cold and menacing expression, the darkness that Wooseok saw around him the first time they met was now more like a thick black fog that hovers over the ground every step that he takes. 

Wooseok quickly scrambled, unlocking the door and dragging the poor boy from the evil being advancing towards him.

Wooseok made eye contact with the man for a split second when he was pulling the boy away. And for that split second, Wooseok once again saw shock, before he vanished.

Wooseok looked around, scared as to where he went, pushing the door closed once the boy was safely inside. 

He quickly locked the door, looking through the window to make sure that the man was gone. 

"Please, don't hurt me," the boy whispered, hands over his face, shivering in fear. 

Wooseok placed his hand on his shoulder for comfort, only for the boy to flinch.

"You're alright, you're safe now," Wooseok whispered, as he slowly lowered the boy's hands down to see his tear stricken face. 

The boy hiccuped as he opened his reddened eyes, looking around in confusion. 

Once he realised that he was indeed saved, he shouted in joy as he wrapped his arms around Wooseok in a hug.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" he repeated over and over.

It took awhile for the boy to settle, but finally, his tears stopped falling and he was able to breath normally as the other boys around him watched in caution. 

"What is your name?" Wooseok asked after a minute.

The boy gulped as he looked around him.

"Dongpyo. Song Dongpyo," he finally answered.

Wooseok nodded, thinking carefully of his next question, trying to not to scare the younger. 

"And… what did that man want from you?"

Dongpyo's mouth quivered, shaking his head. "I don't know sir, what he said didn't make sense…"

Wooseok's eyebrows furrowed as the boy's answer only raised more questions.

"What did he tell you?" he asked. 

Dongpyo looked around him, unsure of whether he should tell them. 

"He said…" he began. 

Wooseok nodded again in encouragement. 

"He said I was a half angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know much about angeology so if there are any errors regarding the angels and things, then please excuse them.  
> Thank you for reading :)

**Author's Note:**

> So I was gonna finish writing the whole story and post it as a one shot.  
> But then I started crying listening to Seungyoun's cover of When We Were Young.  
> So here we are. Chaptered ongoing fic yet again. Angst, obviously. Probably going to be a slowburn too, sigh.  
> I miss Seungseok.


End file.
